A Sticky Slap!
by heya-gurl
Summary: His hands traveled to her butt and gave it a grope. Sango slapped Miroku, cursing him for doing such things at extremely inappropriate times. This time though, things were a little different than usual. Things got a little sticky. MirXSan


A Sticky Slap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. It is all Rumiko Takahashi's! The plot though, was a suggestion from my sister. I do not own anything. Period.

A/N: First one-shot. Be nice(:

* * *

"Youkai! The youkai is here! Taijiya! Houshi-sama! We're counting on you!" A village chief shouted to Miroku and Sango. Sango nodded and eyed her target.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as she released the giant boomerang bone. It hit the gigantic bear, but wasn't enough to kill it just yet. Miroku took out two of his spell scrolls and muttered a few words under his breath and threw it at the huge bear. It howled in agony and pain as it came in contact with the scrolls, twitching as electrical pulses zapped through it. Sango aimed at the weak spot created by Miroku's scrolls, and aimed her weapon at it. The bear fell to the ground after giving its magnificent last growl.

Sango went in to a half-squat position to catch her Hiraikotsu and tried to stand up, only to find that she couldn't lift her Hiraikotsu. She used more energy to attempt to lift it up again, but it was stuck firmly to the ground.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"My Hiraikotsu is stuck..." Sango explained through gritted teeth as she struggled to pull the heavy boomerang bone off the ground. Miroku knelt down beside her and examined the part of the Hiraikotsu that was stuck to the ground.

"It looks like it is glued to the ground. I think the bear might have something to do with it." Miroku said matter-of-factly. Without a word, Sango let go of her main weapon and walked towards the demon bear. She squatted down and swabbed her finger ever so lightly over the blood of the bear and scrutinized it thoroughly.

Miroku was soon next to her, also looking at the substance on his fiancée's finger. After a while, his eyes drifted to her butt and his hands traveled to her butt and gave it a grope. In surprise, Sango gasped and lost her balance, having to break her fall by propping her other hand on the ground. After regaining her posture, Sango slapped Miroku as her natural reflex, cursing him for doing such things at extremely inappropriate times. However, this time, things were a little different.

"Uh. Sango? You can let go now." Miroku said casually.

"That's the problem! I can't!"

"You can't? You sure?"

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed, tugging her hand as hard as she could to get it off Miroku's face.

"Ouch! Alright. You can't." Miroku said, his face grimaced.

"Argh!" Sango said as she stood up-

"Owww! Tell me before doing that, Sango!" Miroku exclaimed and stood up with Sango.

"I think we better get back to Kaede's. Maybe she will know how to get rid of the bond." Sango said irritably.

"Agreed."

"Kirara!" Sango cried to the kawaii two-tailed cat to transform. They climbed on to the now transformed Kirara.

Outside Kaede's hut

"Sango-chan and Miroku-sama is taking such a long time." Kagome complained.

"Kagome! Sango and Miroku are back!" Shippo shouted as his point his mini finger at the yellow spot descending from the sky.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed waving her hand. But her smile faded and she put down her hand when she got a better look at them. Things were definitely out of the ordinary, judging from the gigantic scowls and Sango's weird posture.

"What happened? Sango, why is your hand on Miroku-sama's face?" Kagome asked curiously.

"We'll explain when we're in the hut; we need to ask Kaede about it." Sango said. Kagome nodded and they entered the hut.

"Eh! Miroku! What took you so long! Kagome was back a long time ago! We need to look for Naraku!" Inuyasha glanced at them and paused," Sango? Why are you caressing Miroku's face?"

"What?! Caressing this pervert's face is the last thing I have on my mind right now! I am not caressing his face! Why should I?!" Sango growled.

"Then tell us what happen." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

Miroku and Sango sighed heavily and told them what happened with the demon bear and her Hiraikotsu.

"Then that stupid pervert had to choose that time to grope me. I slapped him without thinking and now my hand is stuck to his!" Sango ended, grumbling.

All the people in the hut started snickering and then burst out laughing when they could not control it any longer.

"That's a nice reaction. I was expecting everyone to try and solve this problem. Certainly not simply burst out laughing!" Miroku said, horrified.

"That is what you get for groping man!" Kagome said with tears still in her eyes.

"But why must I be punished too?" Sango whined and pouted.

"Because you slapped me."

"Because you groped me!"

"I can't help it that my hands have a mind of its own!"

"What?! You perverted monk!"

"Stop fighting." Kaede said calmly. Miroku ignored and continued to argue.

"I said. Stop. FIGHTING." Kaede said, raising her volume by every word. That successfully got the slayer and the monk to shut up.

"Good. Now, tell me how the bear looked like and colour of the blood of the bear."

"It looked like a really giant bear? It had huge red eyes with claws ten centimeters long. The blood was in a shade of moldy lemon."

"Ah… Just as I had expected. The bear that you battled was a** hyoushi** no kuma. Its blood contains a bonding substance that binds you with the next object or being you touch when you come in contact with it. In this case, you must have brush slightly against the demon's blood so when Miroku had groped you, you slapped him and your hand gets bonded with his face." Kaede explains.

"B-bond? When it is going to come off?" Sango asked, with a horrified face.

"It is not permanent though, It should wear off in an about 24 hours or so."

"I'm stuck with this lecher for 24 hours?!" Sango asked miserably. While Miroku's face looked as if Christmas had just came early for him. It was then when Miroku's smile disappeared.

"Inuyasha. Can you sense it?"

"Ah. Some ugly group of demons are heading towards here. "

"Now of all times. Miroku-sama and Sango-chan can't fight while they're stuck together like this." Kagome said with a sigh.

"I'm sure I can kill them with my kaze no kizu. The both of you just wait in here. You can't fight in the situation you're in."

"I get it." Miroku said heavily.

"Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha called to Kagome and exited the hut with Kagome lagging right behind him.

"Will they be alright? The demonic aura is quite strong." Sango asked Miroku worriedly.

"Inuyasha is tough. Besides with Kagome-sama with him. It'll be fine." Miroku said reassured. Yet, somehow he can't comfort himself in the same way. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I guess so. I still have a bad feeling about this though." Sango nodded with concern all over in her tone.

"Say, Sango?" Miroku suddenly piped up.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go take a bath."

Sango flared up and took out her sheathed katana. She swiftly hit it on Miroku's head a few times, hard.

"How could you still think perverted thoughts at a time like this?!" Sango asked angrily. She let go off her katana which bounced off Miroku's head and landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Well after battling that bear we might be a bit dirty-"

"THUD"

"No." Sango said firmly and stalked out of the hut dragging a Miroku with two lumps on his head along.

This guy is unbelievable!

* * *

"Are you the miko with the Shikon no kakera?" A demon asked.

"Yes. You've got a problem with that?" Kagome replied.

"Get her." As soon as those two words were said. An army of demons rushed towards the pair.

"Kagome! Get behind me!" Inuyasha yelled, shoving the young miko behind him.

"KAZU NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted, unleashing the first Tetsusaiga attack he mastered. It killed off some demons but not all.

"Since Miroku-sama and Sango-chan are not here. I have to help Inuyasha. If they can do it, so can I." Kagome thought firmly as Inuyasha continued to battle those demons. She withdrew an arrow and placed it by the bow. She pulled the bowstring back as far as possible and filled the arrow with her purifying powers, when the arrow glowed in a violet light, she released it. The arrow hit the demons killing off around ten at a time.

"Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he saw Kagome's arrow being shot into the air, killing off demons.

"All these time in the Sengoku Jidal did toughed her up." Inuyasha thought as he inwardly smiled. His girl is all strong and powerful now. Beautiful too of course. Wait a minute, HIS girl?! Since when has he thought that Kagome was HIS girl?! And since when has he thought of Kagome as strong, powerful and BEAUTIFUL?! Inuyasha soon brushed that thought aside and decided to concentrate more on the battle than his thoughts about Kagome. With a few arrows and kaze no kizu(s), the duo finally managed to kill off the demons.

"Hmm? You defeated them. I had expected that. But you think you can defeat this **Ozomashii **with such miserable power. A hanyou and a ningen, this should be easy. "The demon, Ozomashii mocked. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. A spider demon. He smirked and then charged towards them.

"Spiders? Why spiders? I hate spiders. They're icky and creepy. "Kagome muttered to herself, thinking of those creatures and her experiences with them. Kagome readied an arrow and took aim.

Ozomashii saw Kagome and attacked her. Its long arms grabbed hold of Kagome's neck and attempted to strangle her.

"Inu-yasha. Save me." She begged in her thoughts. She looked towards him pleading him to save her. But he was busy himself. There were actually two demons and the one had attacked Inuyasha while he was distracted by the other.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and leaped towards her but was stopped by a ball of poisonous web.

"You're opponent is me, Itowashii. Hanyou." The other demon, Itowashii said firmly.

"Your little hanyou protector cannot save you now, ningen." Ozomashii said evilly, as if he had read her mind.

"He's right. Inuyasha can't save me now." Kagome panicked. But then she remembered how Kikyou had purified the insect when they were stuck in the priestess sealer cave. "It's worth a shot." She thought. She willed for her spiritual powers to her hands and reached out for the arms strangling her. She shot out the spiritual powers in an attempt to purify him.

"Ah!" Ozomashii shouted as he felt the pain of Kagome's miko powers and let go off her, causing Kagome to drop to the ground, landing on her butt.

"Oww." Kagome groaned, rubbing her bottom.

"You stupid bitch!" The demon yelled and shot out a string of poisonous and acidic web.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. His demon instincts took over and shove the lousy demon away to protect Kagome. He used himself as a human shield and protected Kagome.

The string of web circled around them, it slowly turns into a ball of web, trapping the two inside.

"Dissolved inside my web of doom you miserable beings and remember to leave the shards behind." Ozomashii crackled.

"A barrier?" Itowashii said," I want to see just how long can this barrier hold up."

"Kagome. Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh. I think so. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I caused us to be stuck in this stupid web. The barrier protecting us?"

"Tetsusaiga's barrier. And don't apologise over small matters. I'll rip this web into shreds before you know it." Inuyasha said reassuringly, as reassuring as _Inuyasha _can get, and flexed his claws.

"Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha shouted unleashing his claw attack. The web was not affected at all.

"Got to try harder than_ that _to break my web." Ozomashii said arrogantly.

"Keh. Take this then. KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha shouted, using the kaze no kizu to break the web.

"Oh. You managed to break my web. Let's see how you deal with this." The demon extended his arms and charged it towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Get back!" Inuyasha cried out as he once again shoved Kagome to safety.

"Urgh!" Inuyasha groaned as two of the limbs went through his abdomen while the others grabbed hold of him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She ran towards where she dropped her bow and arrows. She slips the quiver of arrows on to her back and took out one arrow and aimed it at the demon attacking Inuyasha.

"Release him!" Kagome commanded.

"Why should I?" The demon countered. Kagome released the arrow. It missed his head by a bit.

"Released him or the next arrow will be at your head! I'm not lying!" Kagome threatened but she had overlooked one fact. There was another demon. It pounced on her.

"Ah! Get off me!" Kagome shouted.

"You know, I absolutely love feisty girls. I think I'll play with you for a while after killing that pathetic hanyou." Itowashii said in a dangerous tone with lust evident in his eyes. The comment then struck a nerve in Kagome, bringing out the anger within her. She once again gathered her spiritual energy to her hands and attempts to purify the demon. It worked as the demon let go off her with a yelp of pain.

"Don't mess with me!" Kagome yelled, quickly drawing another arrow to shoot it. This time she successfully injured the demon. With a gleam of triumph in her eyes, she took the chance to shoot more purifying arrows at it, finally killing it

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER?!" The demon shouted and let go off Inuyasha so as to be able to attack Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. He took a big leap and reached Kagome just in time. He fended the demon off with his kaze no kizu.

"GET LOST HANYOU!" The demon screamed and let off another wave of web.

Kagome shot a hama no ya towards the web purifying it.

"Kagome! Shoot another arrow!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Why-"

"Don't argue. Just shoot!"

"Ok." Kagome answered feebly as she readied another arrow. She put in as much miko energy she had left into the arrow, and released it. As soon as the arrow was fired. Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga and shouted," Bakuyryuha!!" He had unleashed Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. It successfully killed off the demon. Kagome and Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief once they saw the demon dead. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and paused.

"You did great Kagome." He casually said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"What?"

"Did you just compliment me?"

"Keh! I just said what I think that's all. Don't expect more in the future though." Inuyasha blushed and brushed off the comment.

"Arigatou Inuyasha!"

"Keh! Let's go back."

"Mm!"

* * *

Miroku and Sango

"Inuyasha and Kagome is sure taking a long time." Sango said, worried. "Do you think we should go after them?"

"No. We'll just make things worse the way we are now. I do suggest we send Kirara after them. She should be able to help them in one way or another." Miroku reasoned.

"Good idea. Kirara!" Sango called for the kawaii two-tailed cat. It came in a second later.

"Kirara, go follow Inuyasha and Kagome. Help them when needed."

Kirara meowed in understanding before running out of the hut, transformed and took off.

"You think they're okay?"

"Both Inuyasha and Kagome are strong and powerful. They'll be alright."

"I guess so. Uh, Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I need to go to the do some 'business'."

"What business?" Miroku asked mischievously knowing full well what the 'business' that Sango needs to do.

"You know!"

"Oh, you need to urinate."

"Yes. Now stop it! "Sango's face flushed.

"Then go."

"I can't"

"Why not?" Miroku feigned curious.

"Because my hand's stuck to your face idiot!"

"I wouldn't look."

"It's not that! My suit is one-piece. I can't take it off as my hand is stuck to your face!"

"Is it urgent?" Miroku asked off-handedly.

"Yes!" Sango snapped irritably. This situation was really making life difficult for her. Not to mention it was really humiliating.

"I wouldn't look. I promise!" Miroku insisted. After all, it was terrible to let her hold it in for a full twenty-four hours. Her bladder would burst! "I'll be the perfect gentleman." He added smoothly.

"Like hell you will." Sango immediately replied. Needing to use the bathroom made her really irritable.

"Sango, trust me. I promise I will not look." Miroku said seriously, glazing straight into her eyes. Sango sighed and agreed. She did not have much of a choice now it seems.

"Let's go to the toilet." She said briskly before making her way out, dragging Miroku with her.

It did not take long before they found their way to the bathroom. True to his word, Miroku blindfolded himself with a piece of dark-colored cloth while Sango struggled to take off her demon slayer suit. After struggling for another ten minutes or so, Sango realised that it was impossible to undress on her own. It was obvious to her that she'll need his help to undo the zipper. She swore silently.

"Houshi-sama?" She asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I-I. Erm. I need your help." She asked so unsurely that Miroku could practically hear her shyness. "I need you to help me undo my zipper. I can't really do it with one hand. I know you said that you would not look but I don't really have a choice. I really need to clear my bladder. And I-" She continued quickly, feeling extremely awkward with the situation before Miroku swiftly cut her off.

"It's fine." He then removed the blindfold easily. Much to his fiancé's surprise, there was no trace of mischief in his eyes. Sango took another deep breath and turned around slowly as she tried her best to not twist her own arm.

"You ready?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes…" Sango hesitantly answered. Yet when Miroku's hand touched the zipper, she immediately exclaimed, "NO! NO! NO! Wait. Yes?"

Miroku said nothing. He simply waited for Sango to calm down before continuing. Her lack of trust in him is extremely hurtful. Under any other normal circumstances, this would have been a dream come true. Unfortunately, the warmth of Sango's palm on his face served as an unpleasant reminder. An unpleasant reminder that there is sadly nothing sexual about this.

"Okay. I'm ready." Sango finally said. Miroku gave her an encouraging smile before undoing the zipper. He tried his best not to let any dirty thoughts wander into his mind but seriously, how could he resist? At the sight of Sango's creamy, unblemished back, all the blood rushed up to his head. Trying to maintain his composure, he slowly helped her get out of the suit. By then, he knew he could not resist for much longer. His beloved is practically stark naked in front of him! (Well, there is the arm which is still covered.)

This was _pure_ torture. He decided.

With all the mental strength he had left, he closed his eyes in an effort to maintain gentlemanly. Sensing his internal struggle, Sango tried her best to quickly finish her business. She could not resist letting out a pleasurable sigh as she completed her business though.

That did nothing to make things easier for Miroku. He clenched his hands and his fingernails dug deeper and deeper into his palm. He reminded himself then of the presence of the palm on his face. He did bring this on to himself…

He then felt a hand poking his stomach.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango said. Miroku's face was actually flushing. Now that was a sight she had never seen. Instantly, Miroku opened his eyes. With one fluid motion, he zipped up the suit.

Glad _that's_ over with.

Sango then washed her hand in the nearby tub. They then made their way back to Kaede's hut together. Not looking at each other at all. When they entered Kaede's hut, they found out that Inuyasha and Kagome were back. They must have really taken a long time, the both thought.

It took them a few seconds to realise that the two did not get off unscathed though. Kagome had a few scratches on her face but Inuyasha was not so lucky. He had a hole in his abdomen. He lay sprawled on a mat while Kaede spread over a medicinal paste over the wound.

"Inuyasha! What happened?!" Sango asked worriedly. She then felt a rush of guilt. If they had not gotten themselves stuck in this predicament, Inuyasha probably would not have been injured so badly…

"Ahh. Stupid demons. Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha dismissed it. Being the thick bloke that he is, he failed to notice the awkward between his two mortal friends. Kagome did though.

"What happened to the both of you?" She asked shrewdly. Looking at their abashed faces, she continued, "Both of y'all are flushing."

"San-Sango had a little business to do." Miroku answered before clearing his throat. The rest of the people in the hut except for Sango raised their eyebrows. After taking a second look at Sango's face which was turner redder and redder, they decided to leave it alone.

* * *

(Hours Later)

Sango flexed her sore arm. Finally, the terrible twenty four hours were over. Since the toilet incident, nothing much has happened. Well, sleeping was awkward but they both managed to fall asleep in the end. After a very long awkward silence between the two of them as the rest had already fallen asleep.

After changing back to her usual non-battle attire, Sango got on Kirara. She had to get back Hiraikotsu. Just like how the bond between Sango's palm and Miroku's face had worn off, the bond between Hiraikotsu and the remains of the bear had also worn off. With ease, Sango plucked Hiraikotsu off the bear and slung it over her shoulders. When Sango got back, Miroku was there. The rest though, were no where to be seen.

Smiling at the thought of how gentlemanly Miroku was, she walked over. Almost like through telepathy, Miroku started to walk, with Sango by his side. After a while, she spoke, "Thank you, Houshi-sama."

Miroku looked confused for a moment before it struck him was she was thanking him for. He then stopped walking and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh. It was nothing." He said almost modestly.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango trailed off. All through their travels, Miroku was rarely this gentlemanly. She actually gave him the opportunity to look at her naked but he chose to close his eyes! Biting her lower lip slightly, Sango looked into the dark blue eyes of her lover. She then got closer to him, hesitantly, she tiptoed, closed her eyes and allowed their lips to touch. Almost instantly, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist as he responded to the kiss. It was sweet and gentle yet at the same time passionate and strong. Never in her life had she felt this way before. Just for that moment, nothing else in the world mattered. It was just the two of them.

After a while, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Sango flushed and quickly averted his piercing gaze.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of that sticky slap." Miroku commented. Sango smiled, still looking on the ground.

Indeed, it was surprising what a sticky slap could bring.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Wow. My very first completed story! Ahahahaha. Well, what do you think? I know there's plenty of mistakes here and there but I tried my best.(: This story have been in my computer for over two years now! I'm so glad I finally sat down and finished the story. I hope you enjoyed it! And while you're here, might as well give a review right? Ahahahaha.


End file.
